Age Doesn't Matter
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Okay, so we have an after class with Sirius, more happens than what should. Albus unintentionally gets flirty, and Remus confides secrets with Minerva. Minerva is at the centere of it all, and just doesn't know how to feel. Poor Minnie. It is rated T for mild suggestive themes, and snogging. Has AD/MM and SB/MM
1. Chapter 1

AN; I have edited the age gap so that way Minerva is just over twenty two during the Maurders time, that way they are not thirty one years in between, yes I did the math. I have also edited Albus' age so he is only twenty-two years her senior.

She walked down the halls in a thin dark grey turtleneck dress, with jet-black leggings underneath. Whom I was talking about, you might ask. Minerva McGonagall, very young and very intelligent. She strode with such elegance; all of her fifth years could not help but stare at the rather young, gorgeous looking professor. Her black hair neatly wrapped in a strict bun, you could tell she was a woman that did not tolerate foolishness, and this was much to Sirius' strength. He would be the one that would commonly tease the young professor, just barely over twenty and Sirius at fifteen years of age. He could remember when Minerva was in her Seventh year, as he was in his first. Now just four years later, she was in her second year teaching. (I had to do a lot of math to make sure that worked out, because I do not want plot holes.).

"Good Morning, class now today we will be transfiguring animals into water goblets. Like so, one, two, three, _Vera Verto_." Minerva said, teaching the lesson. That was when it began, and Sirius was laughing. "Mr. Black, do you wish to tell me what you find so funny?" The tall woman said, peering over her once classmate. "Nothing, Minerva." The dark haired boy said a mischievous grin on his face. No one in their right mind would call there Professor by their first name, especially Professor McGonagall. "Just because I was once your prefect, Mr. Black, does not mean that you have the authority to call me be my first name in my class. You will stay after class." She said, and minutes later, the bell donned. "Please work on those assignments class, you are dismissed." She said and she peered up from her desk. "Everyone but you Sirius." She added quickly, as he had already been attempting his escape.

He slid back into his seat, and sighed. She slowly stood from her desk walked over to the opposing side looking for something. He looked over at his professor, and noticed her figure had indeed improved from his first year. He took out his wand, and did something even Tom Riddle dared not to do. He slowly lifted her dress, just barely to see her derriere. "Mr. Black!" She shouted spinning around. "I will not tolerate -" She began to say, but was taken aghast as he audaciously stood from his seat, and slowly walked over to her. "Minerva really. Let us play fair here, just a few years ago, I was nothing but your classmate. Now here you are stunning figure and all, and I still can't make you mine." He said as he brushed her cheek. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius seen this as an opportunity and kissed her.

She tried to push him off her but he was too strong, only being seven years her junior. He ran his fingers down her side, and she had to admit she did enjoy it. _'What am I thinking he is my student?'_ She shouted in her mind as he continued to snog her. Finally, she found her wand, and cast an inaudible spell at him sending him to the other side of the room. "Out!" She demanded as she shoved him out her door, and slammed it behind him.

He silently walked back to the common room as he and James had a bet. Let us just say James was about to get five galleons. She, however, once Sirius was gone had another visitor. "Minerva? Is now a bad time?" Albus asked, walking into the Transfiguration room that was once his own classroom. She picked up the papers that had fallen to the floor, from Sirius attempting to snog her. "Not at all, Pro- Albus." She said she was used to calling Professor Dumbledore, as he was indeed at one point her professor. "Minerva, I seen Sirius walking out of here a while after your class. I just needed to ask what he did this time." He looked over to her, her face a new shade of red.

"Minerva? Are you alright?" He asked looking over at the professor. "Sirius was disrupting class again, and I asked him to stay after class like usual." She said, looking down, ashamed for what she had done. "There is more isn't there?" Professor Dumbledore said, lifting her chin just so much to see her eyes filled with water. "I was trying to find something on my desk… and…" She could barely muster the words. "And?" Albus asked, carefully, caressing her cheek with his soft hand. Tears slowly streamed down her face. "He said, 'I still can't make you mine.' Of course I was shocked at his words, but…" She trailed off thinking of the events that had just recently taken place in this very room.

"Minerva what happened?" Albus asked scared that something unfortunate happened to one of his employees. After a moment of silence, Albus looked into her eyes and seen that she had been put through something, that had not been in her intentions. "Minerva, if I may?" He asked she knew exactly what he meant. "Yes." She complied, and Albus took his wand and extracted the memory from her mind.

He took the memory, and inserted it into a flask. "Albus, promise me something." She said before he grabbed the pensive in a nearby closet. "Of course Minerva, what is it?" He asked, turning to meet her gentle face. "Do not let him know that you know, and do not expel him, he is but a child after all." She said. "Of course, Minerva. It is your memory after all." He said, smiled and grabbed the pensive.

Albus had not even bothered to stopper the vial and poured the memory into the pensive. He slowly dipped his head, and smoke became apparent as he transported into the classroom. "This is but a few minutes ago, Sirius is sitting in his chair." Albus said aloud, knowing that no one was there. He seen the memory of Sirius, lifting her dress with a spell. "Mr. Black!" He heard Minerva shout while she spun around.

Albus was initially shocked at what Sirius had done. "I will not tolerate -"He could hear Minerva say, as Sirius stood from his chair. "My, Mr. Sirius Black has feelings towards her?" He asked. "Minerva really. Let us play fair here, just a few years ago, I was nothing but your classmate. Now here you are stunning figure and all, and I still can't make you mine." He heard Sirius say, and Albus became confused. Then it hit Albus, Minerva was seven years Sirius' junior, they had classes together. Once out of his own train of thought, he realized Minerva and Sirius were kissing. He could see that Minerva was trying to push Sirius off her, and was failing miserably.

Albus backed away when he had seen that Minerva now had her wand and was about to shoot a spell at Sirius. He had seen enough, and the memory slowly faded as he lifted his head out of the pensive. He took a few moments to recapture what he had just seen. "Minerva, I do not see any issue. He is after all, only seven years your senior." He said, putting the memory back into the vial. "He is my student, Professor! I could not let that happen. Even if we were very close in age!" She said, surprised that Albus seemed to have no issue with it. "It was not within your intentions, but then again, could I really blame him? After all, you do still have a very fair complexion." Albus said, and she had mistaken him for what he had said.

"If I didn't know better, Professor, I would say that could have been interpreted as a flirtatious comment." She said looking at him as his cheeks turned red. He cleared his throat. "I did not mean it that way." He gushed. "I know, but I enjoyed the compliment." She said as she walked out of the classroom.

"Professor?" Remus asked as she walked down the halls. "What is it Mr. Lupin?" She asked, feeling that he would be up to no good. "C-Can we speak in private?" The young werewolf asked. Seeing as he was nervous, and the deepest shade of red even visible to the muggle eye, she gently allowed him in her quarters. "Please, make yourself comfortable Remus. Would you like some tea?" She asked before putting a kettle on to brew. "Thank you, Professor." He said quickly. "Remus, when we are alone you may refer to me by my first name. After all we were classmates first." She said, wanting him to feel comfortable in his environment.

"I guess that's right isn't it? You were head girl and our prefect." He said remembering his first year. "What did you need, Remus. You seemed a little rattled when I first seen you." She said, handing him his cup. "Well, umm Padfoot came back to the common room kind of depressed. I was just wondering what happened when you asked him to stay later. I mean I know it's none of my business, but he's my best friend." Remus said quickly. "Well thank you for telling me Remus, and Sirius attempted to pursue an inappropriate act." She said blandly, not wanting to go into detail. "Of course. Are you alright Pro- Minerva?" He said putting his hand to his forehead. He knew Padfoot was foolish and stupid, but he did not think Sirius was this stupid.

"I am just fine Remus, but thank you for your concern." She said politely. "Well if I know Sirius he will stop at nothing to get what he is after." Lupin said standing, and once at her door turned back to look at her. "Thank you for listening Professor." He added and left.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Okay, so I posted a chapter yesterday and it had SB/MM and AD/MM and I have decided that it WILL turn into a love triangle. I have been on my YouTube lately, commenting with Albus Dumbledore and my name is Minerva McGonagall on my YouTube. AD/MM IS FOREVER! It is official! He said it himself! I have decided to make Dumbledore back to his original age so that way we could have an 'I'm more than twice your age' thing.

After two days, almost everyone started to recognize the tension between Sirius and Professor McGonagall, and it has now been two weeks. "What's going on? Are they like dating or something?" Dolores whispered before class. "Miss. Umbridge, I will not tolerate such lies in my classroom." Minerva said, as she elegantly walked into the room. "Sorry, _professor_." She said hatred filled her when she spoke. "Mr. Black, would you be as kind as to stay after class?" Minerva said, paying Dolores no attention. "Umm, sure?" He said, confused.

After everyone had filed out, except for Sirius, Minerva slowly closed the door. "What did you need from me Minerva?" He asked, tense and embarrassed. She moved back over to her desk. "You have been driving me to insanity Sirius." She said as she leaned up against her desk. "And, let me guess; now you feel guilty." He said, getting dangerously close to her. "I just..." She began, but he seen the desperation in her eyes, and kissed her. She pulled him closer as they shared their passionate kiss. He pushed her against the desk as they molded themselves together. She closed her eyes as there kiss deepened, their tongues were at war, and they felt like they were floating. She lifted herself up onto her desk, and quickly charmed the door.

His kisses trailed down her neck, deeply and filled with ecstasy. She slowly opened her eyes as she met him yet again, and he ran her fingers down her tracing her side, and she hopped off the desk. She pressed against him all that was between them was there clothes. When oxygen started to become an issue she tried to pull away, and he moved to her neck. She was now up against the wall, breathing heavily. They separated, and there was a knock at the door. "Minerva? May I come in?" Albus asked, and she quickly un-charmed the door. "Yes, Albus." She said as she quickly pulled the collar up on her dress, not wanting her neck seen. "Mr. Black. Minerva if it is imp." The older man started, but Sirius cut him off. "Uh, no, professor really I was just leaving." Sirius said, heading for the door.

After Sirius left, Albus came in. "Minerva what happened?" The older man asked. "Nothing, Albus. I was merely trying to resolve the 'tension' between us." She said, and in a way, she was not lying. "Alright, just asking because of you know what." He said, kindly and apologetically. "No need to apologize Albus." She said quickly. "Besides you know I care about you." Albus said, turning to leave.

-Around Christmas -

Sirius has gotten a girlfriend, following Minerva's wishes. She walked into Albus' office, wanting to tell him something. "Why, hello Miss. McGonagall. What brings you to my office so late?" He asked, seeing her step in to the room. "Professor, I need to tell you something." She said. ' _She looks so beautiful in the night. Stop it Albus! She was your student, not to mention more than a half your age!'_ The elderly man thought. "Well then by all means, tell away dear girl." He said. "I, erm, well I, that is to say… Oh, bloody hell! I am in love with you Professor Dumbledore!" She winced, and the man looked at her for a moment, and then threw himself into a fit of laughter.

Her eyes welled with tears, and soon let them slide. "Oh, don't cry. I just find it humorous that in the process of confessing your love to me, you found it necessary to call me Professor. Anyway, it's old news _Minerva_." He added the emphasis on her name, which he had never done before. (After all, it IS her first year teaching). "What?! If you've known then-" She started, but he decided to finish her sentence. "Why haven't I told you? Because I feared this day would come, but I also wanted to see you find your inner strength it would take to say this." He completed the sentence, and more tears welled into her eyes. "You've feared it?" She asked, still so young she had no control that she had lost her ability to control her emotions. "You are a very beautiful, very _young_ woman. I am an old bachelor set in his lonesome ways. I was your teacher, technically I still am. I am very flattered Minerva I really am, but I couldn't return your feelings even if I wanted to." He said, disappointed he could not return her feelings.

She gasped shakily, fighting to fill her suddenly deflated lungs; she could not stop the tears now. Neither of them expected the door to open. "Miss. McGonagall? Are you alright?" A very confused former headmaster Armando Dippet stood in the doorway. "Fine, thank you." She said her voice quavering; she suddenly pushed past him as she wiped her eyes from the tears that resided in them.

"Albus…... What have you done to the poor girl?" The retired man asked, still not sure what to think. "I fear, Armando, that I may have broken her heart." The old man said, burning back his own tears.

AN: Poor Minerva, great now I'm crying. WONDERFUL way to end the chapter. AND WE HAVE ARMANDO DIPPET! YAY!


End file.
